


fist fightin’ with fire, just to get close to you

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Compliant, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Post 4x06, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, not friends but not quite enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: Wynonna is frustrated after a night of fighting, getting nowhere with Doc. She needs release and  she can’t get a certain ex-revenant off of her mind. She doesn’t even like the woman, but she knows Rosita can scratch the itch she has...**Dedicated to my bb Nouf 💖
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	fist fightin’ with fire, just to get close to you

The strange green portal illuminates the sanctuary of the church and Wynonna steps through it, purpose fueling each harsh step she takes with her booted feet. It’s late, dark, and empty, but her footsteps are loud. How the fuck would she fucking find Rosita in here? She’d barely scratched the surface of the large cathedral, but these damn nuns had to sleep somewhere, right? 

“Come to give me that hug?” Rosita’s scratchy voice calls from the shadows. As she steps into the moonlight, Wynonna notices she’s holding what looks to be an old habit closed around her body. She’s made it into some sort of modern robe that goes just past the knee. Wynonna can’t help but wonder if she’s interrupted some  _ other  _ fun.

“Not exactly…” Wynonna answers with a darkness in her tone. The Earp Heir sees Rosita quirk her brow at her and smirk. After the night she’s had, it’s  _ infuriating  _ in a way to see someone look at her with amusement… But, mostly… it’s something else. 

“Then why are you here, Wynonna?” The inquiry comes with little curiosity. Rosita speaks like she knows why Wynonna’s stomped into the cathedral in the middle of the night and Wynonna feels every instinct in her go off, telling her to make Rosita squirm and keep the satisfaction from her. 

Rosita steps closer, walking between the rows of pews down the center aisle towards where Wynonna stopped at the midway point when she heard Rosita’s voice. The woman seems even smaller than usual as she gets closer and closer. Wynonna’s eyes travel down to see her wearing no shoes. How had Wynonna missed that she’s so much taller than Rosita? Why does she care?  _ Why does it make her body react the way that it does? _

“You sound like you already know,” Wynonna replies with the perfect non-answer. 

“Maybe I have a hunch…” Rosita shrugs as she steps closer. Just a few more steps and she’ll be just a couple of inches away. “There aren’t very many reasons a friend will just pop by at ungodly hours with that look of determination on their face.”

“We’re not friends,” Wynonna reminds her. 

“Not quite enemies?” Rosita asks, taking another step. 

“Guess not.”

“So…?” Rosita asks, standing still. 

“So… Where are all your girlfriends?” Wynonna asks, averting her gaze to look around for them. “Wouldn’t want to be a buzzkill on whatever good time you were having before I crashed the party.” 

“I was sleeping, Wynonna. We don’t actually have orgies every night,” Rosita teases. “They’re sleeping, too, I guess. Why are you worried about them?” 

“I’m not.” 

Rosita takes another step. “You really shouldn’t be.” 

Wynonna narrows her eyes. Her lips twitch before she can stop them, smiling for just long enough that Rosita takes note of it. Rosita smirks  _ again  _ and Wynonna can’t distinguish between the fury it ignites within her and  _ the other thing _ .

“I wish you’d stop fucking doing that,” Wynonna says, setting her mouth in a line. 

“Doing what?” Rosita asks, stepping again. Just one more step and they would be mere inches from touching. 

“That stupid shit-eating smirk.” 

Rosita ignores the quasi-insult. “You’re wound so damn tight, Wynonna… Do you want to talk?” 

Wynonna shakes her head, answering wordlessly. Rosita nods, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and moves her hands to let the “robe” slip open. Beneath the fabric, Rosita wears a matching set of underwear and nothing else.

“Do you want this?” 

The Heir’s eyes travel over Rosita’s perfect body. It isn’t the first time that she’s allowed herself to ogle the shorter woman, but it is the first time she’s been able to see  _ this  _ much of her--even despite her lack of modesty. Wynonna’s seen more naked people than she can even recollect, but Rosita still takes her breath away. She has from the moment she saw her pop up behind the bar in Shorty’s. 

Rosita’s abdomen is flawlessly formed, toned but still seemingly soft. Wynonna would be lying if she tried to convince Rosita she wasn’t thinking of running her tongue along the curvature and grazing her blunt nails down her skin. The prospect of leaving behind marks on Rosita thrills her. 

Wynonna’s eyes settle just above there, though, on Rosita’s “ample, perfect chest.” It’s always impossible for Wynonna not to stare. Now, the perfect fullness of them is on even better display for Wynonna and she’s not going to waste it. 

“That’s what you came for, isn’t it? On the outs with Doc again, huh?” Rosita stands casually with the robe open. 

“I said I don’t want to talk,” Wynonna finally speaks again. 

“Fine… Then, do something. I’m getting bored.” 

Wynonna takes the next step, finally in Rosita’s space. She gazes down at the woman, trying to get the upper hand back. When she had stormed the cathedral, she had been determined to come and get what she wanted--if Rosita wanted it, too. Then, the woman completely disarmed her by simply  _ existing.  _ Fucking annoying. 

Wynonna brings her hands to Rosita’s face and for the first time of the evening, Rosita’s breath catches and Wynonna smirks. Rosita’s hands move to Wynonna’s waist beneath her leather jacket. 

“Please, fucking do it,” Rosita begs. The confidence and taunting has completely disappeared from her tone. With Wynonna’s hands on her and the inevitability of what’s to come, Rosita lets herself give in, reading what Wynonna needs. 

“I like it better when you beg,” Wynonna breathes out one millisecond before finally pressing her lips to Rosita’s. She parts them and Rosita matches her. It’s been so long since she’s kissed a woman that she’s forgotten how fucking  _ shattering  _ it can feel. With Rosita, it’s downright rapturous. She licks into Rosita’s mouth causing the shorter woman to whine and dig her fingertips into Wynonna’s hip. 

Wynonna twines her fingers through Rosita’s long, mussed hair and pulls her in impossibly closer. She’s  _ fucking starved.  _ Wynonna’s had an itch that needs scratching for too fucking long at this point--and she can’t even recall the last time she felt any semblance of satisfaction. Her fingers grab a fistful of hair and tug Rosita’s head back to expose her neck. It breaks the kiss intentionally. 

“Wynonna…” Rosita moans softly. 

The name has never sounded more beautiful to the Earp woman. Rosita exposes her neck even more and Wynonna doesn’t hesitate to attach her mouth there. She places open-mouthed kisses to the under part of Rosita’s jaw, nipping and licking. One hand remains in her hair while the other finally slips beneath the robe and settles on the bare flesh of Rosita’s ass. She squeezes firmly, loving the sensation. 

Slowly, she starts to kiss down Rosita’s neck. Rosita moves her hand to the back of Wynonna’s head to keep her there. “Fuck, you sh-should take me to bed.” 

Wynonna chuckles darkly against Rosita’s beige skin. “What? You don’t want me to fuck you out here in the middle of the sanctuary?” 

“I don’t really care, but we could get an audience and I don’t really want to share you,” Rosita admits. 

“Mmm, why’s that?” Wynonna presses a soft kiss to Rosita’s pulse point.

“Fuck…” Rosita breathes. “Because… I’ve been thinking about you fucking me since we were fighting. Wh-when you showed up, I had a feeling…” 

The admission takes Wynonna by surprise, but she knows the feeling all too well. She’s felt fucked up for days for being so turned on by the way they handled each other.  _ The more you choke, the harder I get.  _ If the whole world hadn’t been crumbling, Wynonna might have stayed then. 

“Kinky,” Wynonna remarks. Her lip is pulled between her teeth as she brings up her ringed fingers to close around Rosita’s neck. “The more I choke, the harder you get, right? How wet does it make you?” 

Rosita groans, swallowing hard with Wynonna’s hand around her throat. “Fucking take me to bed and find out.” 

“I’d love to, but I don’t know where that is… You’re going to have to take me there.”

Before Rosita obliges the command, she turns her head to kiss Wynonna one more time. They get lost in it, lips and teeth. Taking Wynonna’s hand when they part, she walks through the cathedral until they reach the room that Rosita had claimed as her own. The bed is a simple mattress on the floor. “It’s not much…” Rosita starts.

Wynonna cuts her off and turns the woman to face her again. “I wasn’t expecting a penthouse suite…” She pulls Rosita in by the collar of her garment so she can kiss her again. Rosita places her hands at each of Wynonna’s elbows, holding her there. This spurs Wynonna on to slide the robe off of Rosita’s shoulders, catching with how Rosita’s arms are extended. 

Pulling back, Wynonna allows herself to take in how beautiful Rosita looks like this. The smooth, silky skin of her shoulders and chest, mostly exposed by the bra she’s wearing, practically screams for Wynonna to cover her in marks. Wynonna’s hands start at the top of Rosita’s shoulders and slowly slide down over her muscular biceps. There’s not a single part of Rosita that isn’t sculpted perfectly. 

Rosita drops her arms so that the piece of cloth can fall and pool around her feet. There’s something so erotic about the way she stands in her underwear while Wynonna stands over her, fully clothed. Wynonna’s eyes are hungry and fixed. 

The Heir is mesmerized and Rosita takes advantage of her faltering to reach out and push at the leather jacket. Wynonna presses a soft kiss to Rosita’s forehead as she moves her arms to accommodate her jacket’s removal. Rosita’s eyes fall closed at the sweet gesture. It should feel out of place, but it just  _ doesn’t _ and it terrifies Rosita what that could mean. 

Blue eyes stare down at her now and she looks up as her fingers find the hem of Wynonna’s shirt. She pulls it up in a swift quick motion and now, it’s Rosita’s turn to see Wynonna in a way she’s never seen her before. 

Wynonna’s smaller than her in obvious ways, but still so awe-inspiring. Freckles and blemishes on her skin make Rosita’s tongue run over her own full lips. “Fuck, Wynonna…”

“What?” Wynonna asks genuinely. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” To make her point, she drags her fingertips over Wynonna’s soft belly. Wynonna twitches under the touch, flexing her abdomen and sucking in a sharp breath. The words already make her feel lightheaded and the touch almost unravels her completely. It feels  _ different _ than she’d anticipated. This was supposed to be a quick,  _ hard,  _ mindblowing fuck. It was going to satiate Wynonna until she could fuck someone else. But, there’s this  _ unknown _ feeling creeping in her chest and almost choking her. She can’t place it.

Rosita’s fingers travel down to release the gun belt from her waist before dropping it carefully to the floor. Wynonna’s regular belt is next. Rosita’s movements grow more frantic as she grows more and more antsy without Wynonna’s rough hands on her. She fumbles and Wynonna laughs gently. 

“Shut up,” Rosita says with no bitterness, grinning through it. The ex-revenant doesn’t bother to pull the belt from the loops and instead moves to unbuttoning her pants. 

Wynonna catches Rosita’s wrists and smirks down at her. Rosita pouts and looks up at Wynonna with pleading eyes. “Please, I want them off…”

“My boots…” Wynonna says through a snigger. “Let me take ‘em off first. I  _ really  _ like when you say that word, though.” Wynonna says as she moves to start unlacing her boots to take them off. 

“What word?”

_ “Please…  _ Gonna make you fucking say that all night…” Wynonna promises. 

A jolt travels through Rosita--the best way she could think to describe the rush in her body is molten lava replacing the blood in her veins. It reminds her of being able to summon up the demon within her. It feels almost  _ identical _ . She’d forgotten what it felt like to be so desperate for another human that this warming happens naturally instead of demonically. 

“All night, huh?” Rosita asks. 

“Yeah… Why? You got no stamina, Rose?” The nickname flows so naturally that Wynonna doesn’t even notice.

Rosita does, but says nothing. “You don’t even know what stamina is, Wynonna… I’ll show you stamina.” 

Wynonna’s boots are off and she saves Rosie the trouble when she pushes her pants down her legs a moment later. They’re even now. Wynonna moves back into Rosita’s space. Both of her hands find their way to Rosita’s ass, pulling her flush against her body. There’s so much skin-to-skin contact now and they moan in unison.

“Can’t wait to prove your sexy genius ass wrong,” Wynonna retorts. Her lips are on Rosita’s again for a mere moment before moving to explore the rest of the newly exposed skin of Rosita’s shoulders and chest. How is her  _ chest  _ this muscular and perfect?  _ How is all of Rosita so fucking perfect?  _ It will annoy Wynonna when this is over, but while the taller woman has her like this, it’s hard to be upset about it. 

“Mmm… I’d love for you to prove me wrong here.” 

Rosita’s bra becomes intolerable when Wynonna’s lips keep grazing over the fabric instead of delicious skin. She solves the problem as quickly as she can, completely unprepared when she’s met with vision of them completely bare. Both hands move to feel the full weight of them. Rosita’s hands are back on Wynonna’s elbows. She laughs. 

“Got my hands on your tits and you’re fucking laughing?” Wynonna comments roughly, taking both nipples between her fingers and pinching just hard enough. 

Rosita whines at the feeling, but explains, “Just thinkin’ about how long you’ve probably been dreaming about this… You never shut up about them.” Rosita teases, moving her hands up Wynonna’s upper arms. “You feel so fucking good. Please don’t stop,” Rosita adds the last bit to try and make it up to the woman for laughing when she’s clearly trying to be sexy. 

“So fucking full of yourself… So what, you have a nice rack… Doesn’t mean it keeps me up at night…” Wynonna lies. It has kept her up at night for the last few days since their last meeting. She’s going to worship them the way she wants to despite trying to downplay their effect on her.

“But it has. I can see it all over your face. You’re in heaven.” 

Wynonna shakes her head and moves her head down to take one of Rosita’s nipples in her mouth, sucking hard. Rosita hisses at the pleasurable pain and holds Wynonna’s head again. 

“Fuck yes, Wyn--  _ Please.”  _ She’s saying the word too many times now, maybe, but she wants Wynonna to absolutely make good on her promise from earlier. She can play up whatever the woman wants her to. 

Wynonna spends so much time there. She uses her teeth with her lips rolled over them, to keep Rosita’s nipple in place while her tongue works over the bud until it stiffens completely. She repeats the same actions for the other breast. All the while, her hands take care of the one without her mouth. 

There’s something about the way Wynonna seems utterly destroyed even only having her lips wrapped around her nipples that makes Rosita feel like she could orgasm solely from those movements. Every few moments, blue eyes look up at her to find her looking back pitifully. Rosita’s eyebrows are pulled together and her mouth hangs open dumbly. Never has she let someone reduce her to such a pathetic state from  _ just _ licking and sucking on her breasts. 

“Fuck, Wynonna… Can you please fucking-- Fucking touch me?” 

“I am touching you,” she teases. 

“Please, I’m--” Rosita whines, trembling. “I need more of you.”

“Need?”

“‘Mmmyes,  _ need.  _ I need--” Lips on hers cut her off. Wynonna’s kissing her again. She barely registers the quick movement of Wynonna’s arms wrapping around her and lifting her off the ground. Instinctively, Rosita wraps her legs around the woman’s bare waist and her arms cross behind her neck. 

Wynonna walks them over to the mattress and kneels onto it carefully, lying Rosita down smoothly. Wynonna rolls her hips down into the apex of Rosita’s thighs, evoking a pitiful noise from the shorter woman against her lips. “What do you need?” Wynonna asks, lips brushing against hers. 

“Y-you,” Rosita stutters. 

“Me to do… what?” 

“Fucking, use your mouth, Wynonna. Eat me out!”

“Say the magic word…”

“Please…”

“Good girl,” Wynonna praises. 

Rosita watches as Wynonna goes back to kissing down her body. She fucking stops to give her breasts attention  _ again.  _ They’re already so sensitive from moments earlier. Rosita can’t control the way her hips shift and squirm under the overstimulation. She can feel her pussy tightening, aching for Wynonna’s tongue to be  _ there  _ instead.

“Wynonna!” Rosita cries out. “Pleasepleaseplease… My pussy… Please!” 

Wynonna smirks up at Rosita with her lips still wrapped around one of her nipples. Her blue eyes seem almost black somehow. Her pupils are so blown that Rosita can barely see what’s left of the irises. Wynonna says nothing, but continues her journey down Rosita’s body. 

Lips graze along the waistband of the underwear with tantalizing slowness. Rosita pushes her hips up, but Wynonna’s big, strong hands press them right back down onto the mattress. “The more you squirm, the longer I draw it out.” 

“Wynonnaaaa…” The name that had sounded like a beautiful prayer earlier sounds like a sob now. “I c-can’t help it. I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me.” 

“Already told you… I am touching you…”

Rosita huffs indignantly and uses every ounce of restraint in her body to stop herself from squirming. Wynonna pauses for a few moments to watch Rosita, testing her. When the only movement from the woman comes from the heaving of her chest, Wynonna moves to take the waistband of Rosita’s underwear between her teeth and pull them down… Then, she releases them and they snap back against Rosita’s skin. 

The frustrated noise from Rosita is the  _ best  _ one yet. Wynonna narrows her eyes and peers up at her, looking almost deranged. “Pitiful…” she comments lowly. 

Rosita bites down on nothing, hard, clenching her jaw. The way the bones jut out drives Wynonna over the edge. Her fingers hook into the waistband of Rosita’s underwear and she pulls them down long, muscular legs. They’re tossed off to who-knows-where and Wynonna settles between her thighs again. She uses her hands to spread her legs wide. There are delicious dips right on the inside of each thigh right next to Rosita’s center.

“Fuck… You’re dripping…” Wynonna rasps out. “You really do need this, huh?”

_ “Yes! _ Yes, I need it. Need- Wynonna,  _ please…” _

Wynonna isn’t strong enough to draw it out anymore, not when Rosita’s pussy is glistening like this  _ because of her.  _ Wynonna presses her long tongue against Rosita and licks long and firm, gathering as much of the taste on her tongue as she can manage with the long swipe. Rosita tastes just as good as she  _ dreamed. _ Because, yes, she definitely has dreamed about doing exactly this--more times than she’s willing to admit to even herself. 

Try as she might, Rosita can’t stop herself from pushing into the feel of that perfect tongue. She sends up a silent prayer as she whimpers that it won’t make Wynonna stop. 

It doesn’t. 

_ Thank fuck.  _

Wynonna moves her arms under Rosita’s strong thighs so that she can reach up and grasp at her breasts yet again. She gives Rosita’s nipples a reprieve and focuses on massaging her hands against them--all while licking and teasing the length of Rosita’s pussy over and over again. 

Rosita places a hand over one of Wynonna’s and the other softly on the back of Wynonna’s head so she can feel the woman working against her. She watches in complete awe that the fucking  _ Earp Heir  _ is between her legs, eating her out like it’s her last goddamned meal. She’s in even more shock when a fleeting thought makes its way through her mind. 

_ I never want anyone else to do this to me.  _

She throws her head back so that she doesn’t have to look into those piercing blue eyes that seem to be looking straight through her into her heart. This is a  _ fluke.  _ She’s delirious with desire. That’s all this is. That’s all it can be. Wynonna doesn’t even  _ like  _ her.  _ We’re not friends.  _ She can’t actually fall for the Earp Heir, even without the curse. She just can’t. 

Wynonna moans against Rosita and moves to push her tongue inside of Rosita while the woman isn’t looking, knowing that it will feel better when it can’t be anticipated. The way Rosita’s back arches so far off the mattress lets Wynonna know she made the right decision. She begins to pump her head, thoroughly fucking into Rosita with her tongue as deeply as she can. When her tongue is buried as far as it can be, Wynonna takes a few seconds to wriggle her tongue within the woman until she has to pull back and get a better breath in through her mouth. 

Rosita’s looking down at her again and Wynonna smiles up at her, lips and chin glistening. “You’re gonna come in my mouth… And I’m not gonna stop… And you’re gonna come in my mouth again.” Wynonna isn’t asking. 

The woman at Wynonna’s mercy nods and mewls pathetically. “Please…”

Wynonna leans back in and takes Rosita’s clit into her mouth. The reaction from Rosita is perfect, exactly what Wynonna had hoped for. She licks her tongue firmly over her in experimental ways until Rosita can’t stop squirming, almost like she’s trying to get away. Wynonna knows better. A hand presses flat against Rosita’s abdomen keeping her in place for the best leverage that she can. 

Fingers tugging at Wynonna’s hair and Rosita’s thighs trembling are tell-tale signs of Rosita’s building climax. Wynonna works harder even as Rosita starts to spasm and string together meaningless syllables and curse words. Rosita comes with a sharp thrust of her hips. Wynonna’s tongue tries to lick up as much of it as she can, taking it on her tongue and groaning at the distinct difference in taste. 

Both of Wynonna’s hands press into Rosita’s hips and hold her in place so that she can keep licking at her. Rosita’s hand presses against her forehead and Wynonna can tell the woman is fighting her body’s instinct to push her away due to her sensitivity. Wynonna reaches with both of her hands to lace their fingers together to keep Rosita from pushing her away before she’s  _ truly  _ ready. 

It doesn’t take long for Rosita to come again with the skilled movements of Wynonna’s tongue. Again, she tries to taste as much of her as she possibly can. 

“Wynonna--” Rosita gasps out. 

Soft lips ghost over the insides of Rosita’s thighs as she rides out her second orgasm. The taller woman crawls back up her body and leans down to kiss Rosita harder than she has so far. Their faces slide with the slickness from Rosita’s climaxes and it makes Wynonna feel untamed. 

Rosita reaches behind Wynonna’s back to undo the clasp on the bra keeping the sight of Wynonna from her. With her bare from the waist up, Rosita feels a warmth in her chest take control of her body. She pushes Wynonna roughly off of her and the woman thuds back against the mattress. Rosita straddles Wynonna’s hips and continues to kiss her passionately. 

Wynonna’s hands settle over the curve of Rosita’s ass, guiding the woman to grind down against her bare abdomen. Rosita twitches and falters at the stimulation. “Fuck, I c-can’t. My clit-- Too- sens--”

“Stamina, huh?” Wynonna teases against Rosita’s lips. 

“Shut up, you can fuck me again after I take care of you,” Rosita shoots back. 

Wynonna brings one hand up to Rosita’s neck again and squeezes lightly. “Mmm… What’re you gonna do to me, Rose?”

The sound of Rosita’s moan vibrates against Wynonna’s palm and makes her echo the sound. Rosita closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in the sensation of Wynonna choking her. “Whatever you want. Tell me what to do,” Rosita begs. 

“Take my underwear off.” 

Rosita obliges, saddened by the temporary loss of Wynonna’s hand on her neck. 

“Come back up here, lie on your side over me…” Wynonna continues to tell Rosita what to do and returns her own hand to where it belongs. She spreads her legs, forcing one of her thighs between Rosita’s. “Now,  _ fuck me.”  _

Rosita sags at the harsh command and nods. Her hand smooths down over Wynonna’s body. Her two middle fingers rub over Wynonna’s clit and down to her entrance. The wetness she finds there makes her dizzy. Rosita’s got the woman who she had been sure would murder her on sight days ago, soaked beneath her. It is the  _ best  _ turn of events--even if it’s only for tonight. 

“Inside, Rose… I want you to fill me up,” Wynonna urges. “Three fingers. Hard and fast. Fuck me so fucking hard. I need to feel it for days.” 

“Shit, Wynonna…” 

_ “Rosita, fuck me. Now,”  _ Wynonna groans harshly. 

Three fingers slide into Wynonna so easily. The stretch still feels delicious around her. Despite Wynonna’s request, Rosita takes a moment to savor the feeling of being surrounded like this. As many women she’s had like this, Rosita keeps having the terrifying thoughts of wanting to only have Wynonna like this. She shakes her head, trying to clear the absurd notions. Instead of lingering on them, she starts thrusting hard into Wynonna the way she knows the woman needs. 

“Yes! That’s it, baby,” Wynonna chokes out. The term of endearment slips out just as easily as the nickname from earlier and without notice of the woman saying it. It fuels Rosita’s harsh pace. Wynonna’s hand tightens on Rosita’s neck as the woman fucks into her so well.

“God, Wynonna, you feel so fucking good.” 

“Nngh--oh fuck--you like how that pussy feels? Hmm?” Wynonna struggles to keep the control even as she’s being fucked. She clenches her pussy around Rosita’s thrusting fingers.

Rosita lets a long, pitched noise fall from her lips before nodding. “Love it…” 

“C’mon, Rose, you can fuck me harder than that… Don’t fucking hold back.”

It almost feels like an insult, but Wynonna’s right. Rosita had been holding back… Not anymore. She needs Wynonna to feel it for days just as much as Wynonna wants to feel it for days. She needs Wynonna to walk around with an ache in her empty pussy when she’s away from her that Wynonna knows only Rosita can fulfill. Rosita  _ hopes  _ only she can fulfill. 

All restraints fall from Rosita’s motions and the woman slams into Wynonna, again and again. Her fingers curl every single time Rosita can’t push her hand in any deeper. Rosita maneuvers the arm she’s propping herself up with so that she can tug on Wynonna’s hair as she fucks her. 

“Shit, yes! Fuck!” Wynonna cries out. The commands have stopped. A series of low, deep moans, curses, and Rosita’s name create a symphony of ecstasy and delirium in the room. It’s better than any holy choir and makes Rosita feel closer to God than any prayer. Her hand tugs harder and her arm fucks deeper--as deep as she can. 

“Come for me, Wynonna,” Rosita begs desperately. 

Wynonna looks up at the woman with an expression of sheer yearning. It only takes a few more thrusts and curls of Rosita’s fingers for Wynonna to buck up into the motion and come hard around the strong fingers inside of her. 

“I want to taste--” Rosita “warns” before turning her body so that her breasts press against Wynonna’s lower belly and she’s up on her knees on the mattress beside Wynonna. Her fingers remain inside Wynonna’s pussy while her lips wrap around Wynonna’s clit, licking firmly and quickly. The way she’s shifted has her ass on full display for the Heir.

Wynonna whimpers at the new sensation of Rosita’s skilled tongue, barely through the euphoria of her first orgasm. She only watches for a moment before her eyes move to the sight of Rosita’s dripping pussy. Embarrassingly, she notices the extra saliva gathering in her mouth. She has to swallow a few times to keep herself from drooling at the sexy vision. 

“Here.. C’mere…” Wynonna reaches with both hands and pulls at Rosita’s body until the woman’s legs are straddling her chest. Wynonna makes sure she has full range of motion with her arms so she can touch Rosita in any way that she wants to. 

It’s impossible to resist… Wynonna rubs her hands over the backs of Rosita’s thighs softly… before bringing both hands down loudly against each side of her ass. Rosita pushes forward and falters against Wynonna’s pussy. 

“That okay, Rose?” Wynonna asks softly. 

“Fuck, more than-- You can spank me as much as you want,” Rosita speaks, breath tickling Wynonna’s clit, before going back to licking with the intent of bringing on another orgasm for Wynonna. 

Wynonna jerks against the sensation. “Yeah, fuck, like that, Rose… God your fucking lips--Your mouth. Fuck, never fucking stop.” She knows she sounds stupid and desperate, but with the way it feels, she can’t find one fuck to give. She brings one hand down in another harsh smack and groans when she sees a red print, the size and shape of her hand, forming. Soft heat radiates off of the marking and Wynonna wonders how long it will last. She groans and brings it down again, almost identically in the same spot to make it redder. Maybe, Rosita can feel her for days, too. 

Rosita starts to drip. Wynonna watches with her tongue peeking out of her mouth, pressed to the corner. Rosita’s pussy drips onto her chest and she can’t remember the last time she felt this depraved or aroused. “I’m gonna fuck you while you eat me, Rose. Don’t fucking stop.” 

“Mm,” Rosita whimpers a sound of agreement around Wynonna’s clit. 

Wynonna quickly removes all of her rings from one hand and lets them clatter to the hard floor near the bed so that she can push two long fingers into Rosita’s aching, empty heat. Her other hand presses against Rosita’s ass and spreads her wide so that Wynonna can see as much of her as possible. It should be illegal for a person to be this sexy in every inch of their body. No matter where Wynonna has looked or touched tonight, every single bit of Rosita makes her feel like she’s touching a goddess. 

“Three… Fill me up, baby,” Rosita urges, mirroring the same words Wynonna used earlier. That phrase turns Rosita on  _ so much _ and she can only hope it has the same effect on Wynonna. When a guttural sound reaches her ears from beneath her and a third finger fills her pussy, Rosita figures it does. 

They fuck each other like that for so long. Both of them keep faltering and gaining the “advantage” throughout. Finally, Wynonna shakes with an orgasm so intense and comes all around Rosita’s fingers again, but it doesn’t stop her. In her delirium, her movements become erratic, but she fucks into Rosita’s pussy from behind as hard as she can. It only takes a few well-placed curls of her fingers to get Rosita to come for a third time on top of her. 

Rosita’s face rests against Wynonna’s thigh as she rides out her orgasm and watches Wynonna’s pussy spill out until it can’t anymore. Wynonna watches Rosita’s do the same. 

This earns a short reprieve for them. Rosita moves her body to lie beside Wynonna and gently rests her head against Wynonna’s belly. Soft brown eyes look up at the woman. Wynonna runs her fingers through Rosita’s hair as they pause. Neither of them want to admit it, but the both of them have identical thoughts.

_ This fucking woman ruined me. That’s the best sex I’ve ever had and I want to keep fucking her all night.  _

So, they do. Wynonna begs Rosita to ride her face once they’ve taken a few precious moments to settle. Rosita happily mounts that smart mouth and rides her tongue until Wynonna’s hair, chin, neck, and everything is absolutely drenched. 

Rosita begs Wynonna to let her lie between her legs and lazily lick her pussy to taste as much of her as she can until the both of them have a crushing need for more, and Rosita brings Wynonna another two orgasms by doing that. 

There’s no telling the exact amount of climaxes the women bring one another before they lie side by side, the backs of their hands brushing. Rosita wonders if Wynonna’s going to stay and debates asking her. 

_ She said all night. She probably would stay. We both need sleep. She fucking exhausted me. I know she has to be tired, too.  _

Wynonna stares at the ceiling and doesn’t turn to look at Rosita once while they lie there. Rosita, on the other hand, can’t tear her gaze away from the woman who suddenly seems so far away.

“Do you want to talk now?” Rosita beckons gently. 

“No,” Wynonna answers simply, not harshly or bitterly. 

“Okay…” 

Wynonna remains almost stone-still. Rosita studies her intently. 

“Staring is rude,” Wynonna comments. 

“I never claimed to be polite.” 

Rosita catches the small tug of Wynonna’s lips at this. She smiles her own secret smile in response. 

“I should go home,” Wynonna says, but still makes no move. 

“You don’t wanna rest a while?” 

“I don’t do sleepovers.” 

Rosita tries to keep the disappointment at bay, rolling her lips in and swallowing the harsh emotion turning her mouth dry. 

“So… You gonna make a habit out of this?” 

Wynonna shrugs. 

“Well…” Rosita starts, moving to settle against Wynonna’s side. She moves in to run her nose against Wynonna’s cheek gently and presses a kiss there. “I wouldn’t hate it if you did.” 

Wynonna still keeps her gaze trained on the ceiling. “Hmm.” 

“I’d actually…  _ like it _ if you did.” 

Finally, Wynonna turns to look at Rosita and stares into those beautiful eyes for a few moments. The intent behind her own crystal blue eyes is unclear, but it looks like she’s searching. She nods a few moments later. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Okay…” Rosita whispers. 

“Thanks for tonight. I’ll see you around, Rose.” Wynonna goes to move away but Rosita takes the woman’s face in her hands and kisses her deeply. Wynonna is powerless to resist and falls into it easily. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Wynonna,” Rosita speaks softly against her lips. 

Wynonna nods wordlessly and moves to gather her clothes and rings. She says nothing else before exiting the room, leaving Rosita alone with racing thoughts until exhaustion takes the ex-revenant over and she passes out to dream more vivid dreams of Wynonna--sexual, romantic, and dreams of a future with her. 

Dreams she can’t be sure will ever come true. 


End file.
